1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to reel-to-reel inspection of roll-shaped products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inspection apparatuses for visually inspecting planar products such as printed circuit boards (PCBs) or flexible PCBs have been widely used in many industrial fields. These inspection apparatuses are classified into panel type inspection apparatuses for inspecting sheet-shaped objects which are discontinuously fed to the inspecting apparatuses, and reel-to-reel type inspection apparatuses for inspecting roll-shaped objects which are also continuously fed to the inspecting apparatuses.
Since reel-to-reel type inspection apparatuses are used to inspect objects while continuously feeding the objects, an inspection speed is fast. Also, when the inspection is completed, the objects may be wound again in a roll shape to improve distribution and handling efficiencies. Also, as the demand for flexible roll-shaped electronic components such as PCBs has increased in recent years, the need for reel-to-reel type inspection apparatuses has also increased.
Such a reel-to-reel inspection apparatus may be used to inspect one surface or both surfaces of an object. In the case where both surfaces of an object are inspected, the surfaces are inspected sequentially. That is, after the inspection on one surface of the object is completed, the inspection on the other surface of the object is performed. Therefore, the inspection processes may be separately performed, and in some cases, a process for turning over the object may be required.